herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shimakaze
Shimakaze (島風) (Island Wind) was a one-off super-destroyer built for the Imperial Japanese Navy during World War II. She was armed with six 127 mm (5.0 in) dual purpose guns and conventional anti-aircraft and anti-submarine weaponry. More importantly, she was the only Japanese destroyer to be armed with 15 torpedo tubes each capable of firing the deadly 610 mm (24 in) Type 93 "Long Lance" torpedo. The ship was a testbed for an enormously-powerful, high-temperature, high-pressure steam engine that was able to develop nearly 80,000 shp (60,000 kW). This made her one of the fastest destroyers in the world: her designed speed was 39 kn (72 km/h; 45 mph), but on trials she made 40.9 kn (75.7 km/h; 47.1 mph). Appearance Shimakaze has long blonde hair and a flat chest. She is typically seen wearing an outfit with a sailor collar & striped thighhighs. She is often accompanied by Rensouhou-chan, familiar-like turrets which originated from Shimakaze's three twin 12.7 cm/50 naval gun turrets. Personality She often boasts about her speed and scolds the fleet and admiral for being too slow. She also often tends to her Rensouhou-chans. Artists tend to give her a loner personality due to her being the only ship of her class. With the introduction of Amatsukaze, a Kagerou-class destroyer which was used as the testbed for Shimakaze's turbine, the latter has come to be seen as Shimakaze's older sister. She also appears in the anime, but instead of being the problem child that she's been shown as in her own manga, she's portrayed instead as a hyperactive and excitable if absent-minded girl. Despite this, she's shown to be one of the most skilled Destroyers on the base, easily outfighting a squad of enemy destroyers while Fubuki had enough trouble with a single one. Merchandise hIE1411353243.jpg a29abfb93a7d9653851f46fb692a40ec.jpg eea75417bffd00d5fce1f9215ba0c400.jpg 6fcc061d55b2ae7c801a5162e74bb22c.jpg cb0e27348327eb267634ec898a46558a.jpg fae6e73d3f5f835d5ed2e3186fdf5a2f.jpg 3eb1afbbe5ab83a89c109e67e301bd04.jpg 4ed2d73138c65ee003212df233e7edb2.jpg Agon1387329265.jpeg aquamarine_shimakaze_no_rensoho-chan01.jpg 54d8596200f5fbdb526d38f7465d8112.jpg 4787c15e5fb54c04a7a69449b87e4f84.jpg 7744e5f31bf8ed8b6543f240de0553f5.jpg Shimakaze 1.jpg c18043cb9d65257f51d1faa0217c9ed1.jpg 3e67d95e42a2c2adbc15cfec4b002360.jpg 9c6017a0b8181ca7a71b489bd8add0aa.jpg Video ♫♪ Hatsune Miku - Bullet Rockin' Girl ♫♪ Trivia *Her name means "island wind." *Highest fuel and ammo consumption among Destroyers, consuming 20 fuel and 25 ammo at full refuel. *She was a unique ship with no sister ships. In media, she is often shown as depressed by this. **However, Amatsukaze used prototype steam boilers and turbines which were later used in Shimakaze's construction. *Sunk in the Battle of Ormoc Bay near Cebu, Philippines, 11 November 1944. *She was not actually the world's fastest destroyer at the time; that honor goes to the French destroyer Terrible. Terrible had a top speed of 45 knots as opposed to Shimakaze's 40.9 knots. However if one considers offshore speed, Shimakaze would be the fastest destroyer at that time. *Fans have given her the nickname "Zekamashi", her name "spelled" backwards as it would be on an old Japanese life preserver. This is because traditionally, Japanese was written in vertical columns from right to left. If you tried to write on something thin like a life preserver, there would only be space for one character per line, so you would end up writing backwards by modern, left-to-right standards. **Kongou uses this nickname in the anime. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Kantai Collection Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Military Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fictionalized Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Good Category:Anime Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Outright Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Humanoid Category:War Heroes